


Merry Christmas

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-12-05
Updated: 1999-12-05
Packaged: 2018-11-10 17:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11131422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: A sappy (but hopefully sweet) little Christmas snippet.





	Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Merry Christmas

## Merry Christmas

By Marie

Rating: G  
Pairing: BF/RK   
Spoilers: None  
Disclaimer: Not mine, not making any money. May put them back when I'm done, may not. Totally un-betad so any mistakes are mine.   
Notes: This is the first fic I've written. Ever. Please be kind! Just had this pop into my head this morning and since it's time for the holidays anyway it had to be done. You know how it is. Musings from Welsh. I just love the idea of Papa Welsh. Sap alert.  
Feedback: Definitely!   
Archive: Sure, just let me know where. 

***************************************************************************** 

Welsh sighed as he looked at the stacks of paperwork sitting on almost every desk in the office. /Everyone seems to forget there's a job to do when the holidays roll around./ Not that he held it against his detectives; they worked hard during the year and the Christmas break gave them a chance to get out of the office and recharge. He certainly noticed that spirits were much better when everyone returned to work. 

From his desk he could see the office Christmas party in full swing. He'd already been out there for a while but had come back to his office for a quick phone call and had ended up taking a moment to sit and watch his 'children.' Welsh laughed at the thought, but didn't even begin to deny that that was how he thought of his detectives. 

He could see Huey and Dewey standing together talking intently by their desks. /Probably making more bad jokes. What on earth made them think they should open a club?/ Welsh had been subjected to more of their jokes than he cared to admit, but if they wanted to open a club, more power to them, he supposed. 

Over in the opposite corner Francesca was handing out presents as people walked by. Not one of his detectives, but a daughter to him nonetheless. Welsh smiled as she took gifts over to Kowalski and Fraser, ever hopeful of getting the Mountie's undivided attention. /Give it up, Ms. Vecchio, anyone can see he's already taken./ Welsh wondered where that thought had come from. 

If he was being truthful with himself, and he was, he knew where that thought came from as he watched Ray and Fraser talking to Francesca. Never far from one another. Lingering glances and ready smiles for each other when they thought no one was looking. Partners. He was glad to see that these two, each so alone when they first met, had someone in their lives that made them happy. 

The party was winding down, people heading home to their families. He could see Fraser and Kowalski still at Ray's desk. /Probably discussing a case, knowing them./ Welsh decided he had one more gift to give for the holidays. 

"Detective, Constable, get out of here. I don't want to see either of you back here til Tuesday under any circumstances." 

"An extra day? Greatness. C'mon, Frase, let's go deck the halls or whatever it is you Mounties do for the holidays." 

"Thank you kindly, Leftenant, and Merry Christmas." 

Welsh watched them walk out of the office, Kowalski casually throwing an arm over Fraser's shoulder as they discussed plans for the extra free day or maybe Fraser was just explaining the history behind 'Deck the Halls,' it could've gone either way. He chuckled as he headed towards Francesca with an extra glass of eggnog. 

Somehow he knew that the Constable would manage to get Monday off as well. 

/Merry Christmas, boys./ 

***************************************************************************** 

Happy holidays, everyone! Feedback imperative, let me know what you think! :) 

Return to Archive 


End file.
